Harsh Reality
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Buffy and Spike have a talk and Faith shows up to make things interesting. There's a little humor because we could all use it. Angel also makes an appearance. Post "Lies My Parents Told Me."
1. Chapter 1

I was bored and I just wanted to write something that took place after "The Lies My Parents Told Me." I thought of Buffy and Spike talking about what happened and how things might be when Faith shows up. I don't really know what is going to happen, just thought I'd write my own version of what could happen. I also added a little bit of humor in there because I think we could all use it. Anyway, it's short because I wasn't gonna do much with this, just something I thought of. I also don't own anything. Feel free to let me know what ya'll think=)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a quiet night in Sunnydale and Buffy Summers was sitting on her back porch listening to the quiet that she hasn't heard in a long time. Tears were forming in her eyes and slowly streamed down her face. It felt like she hasn't cried in a while, but she felt so hurt and betrayed that she couldn't hold it in any longer. She heard someone behind her and she knew who it was without even looking. "Nice night." Spike said as he sat next to her. "Seems like it's been forever since we've had peace and quiet around here." He said as he looked at her, noticing that she was crying. "Buffy, what's wrong?" He asked her, concerned. She looked down avoiding his gaze.  
  
"Everything." She whispered. Spike nodded.  
  
"Still upset about Giles?" This time she did look up at him.  
  
"He left and this time I don't know if he's coming back." Spike wiped a tear from her face, hating to see her like this.  
  
"You know he'll come back. He wouldn't leave you to fight this thing alone." Buffy shook her head.  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure. I practically told him that I didn't need him anymore. I was just so mad at him for what he did." She looked at Spike with guilt in her eyes. "You know that I had nothing to do with that, right? I didn't know." Spike nodded.  
  
"I never thought you did, love." He told her.  
  
"I just can't believe that with everything going on right now that Giles would side with Robin to get me away so he could try to kill you. I mean there are more important things to deal with and he was just thinking about revenge the whole time." She took a breath and continued. "I know how hard it is to lose your mother and I do feel bad for him, but it's not like killing you will bring her back. I never understood the whole vengeance thing, it's just stupid." Spike nodded when she finished.  
  
"Even though the timing is not so great right now, I do understand why he did what he did. Doesn't mean that I like him though." Buffy nodded and they just sat in silence until Spike spoke again. "You shouldn't really be mad at the Watcher, Buffy. He was only doing what he thought was right." Buffy gave a short laugh.  
  
"Yeah, because trying to get rid of my best fighter is really what's right." Spike looked at her.  
  
"I don't know if I would say that." Buffy took his hand and looked into his blue eyes.  
  
"You are my best fighter Spike and you know that I need you." Spike looked at her and knew that she did need him. He just nodded.  
  
"Well, some good did come out of all this at least. Bloody trigger doesn't work anymore and I can finally forget about that damn song." Buffy smiled.  
  
"Yeah, thank god for that." He returned her smile and stood up.  
  
"I'm gonna head back in, getting kinda hungry." He walked back into the house and after a few seconds Buffy stood and followed him in. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Buffy found Spike looking in the refrigerator and he closed it hard. "Bloody hell!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Not again." Spike looked at Buffy.  
  
"Yes, again." He walked towards the living room. "Jenna!" He yelled. "Get your arse down here now!" Buffy tried not to laugh, but it wasn't easy.  
  
"Go easy on her Spike." She told him.  
  
"Yeah, I'll go easy on her." He went to the foot of the stairs. "Jenna, don't make me come up there." He went back to the kitchen and caught Buffy laughing. "This is not funny." She then stopped laughing.  
  
"You're right, sorry." She told him even though she was lying. A few seconds later a young blonde girl walked into the kitchen with a mean expression on her face.  
  
"What? Jeez, wake up everyone why don't you." Spike just glared at her.  
  
"It's 8:30." He told her.  
  
"Well, some of us need our beauty sleep, unlike you. So, what do you want fang face?" Spike glared at her again.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that and you know what I want since we go through this almost every bloody day. Now, where is it?" Jenna rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, the blood. It's always about blood with you isn't it? Anyway, if you ask me I'm doing us all a favor. No offense, but it kinda reeks and I don't think we need to be keeping it in the fridge with the food." Spike just stared at her in a mean way and she rolled her eyes. "Fine, it's in the top cupboard. You know I wouldn't have thrown it away. I just love to see that look on your face." She said with a smile. This time Spike rolled his eyes and got the packet of pig's blood out of the cupboard and put it back in the fridge.  
  
"I told you, it has to stay in here." He walked towards her and got close to her face. "Now, try that one more time and it will be the last thing you ever do, girl." Jenna just laughed at him.  
  
"Is that supposed to scare me. Please Spike; I've seen things a lot worse than you, nice try." Spike was angry at that.  
  
"I can't even scare a bloody teenager, this is truly sad." Buffy who caught the whole show just laughed.  
  
"Yeah, and that is what we love about you Spike." He rolled his eyes again.  
  
"Seriously Buffy, how have you put up with him for all these years?" Jenna asked.  
  
"It's easy, I just had him trained like the good dog he is." Jenna laughed, but Spike wasn't amused.  
  
"Hey, I am in the room you know." Buffy smiled at him.  
  
"Lighten up Spike. I'm just playing with you." Jenna rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, you're just broody because that principal guy tried to make vampire meat out of you." She told him. "It happens; you're still here obviously, so get over it." She then turned and walked out of the kitchen. Spike banged his fist on the counter in frustration.  
  
"That girl will be the death of me yet." He said pointing to where Jenna was standing. "And I do not brood." Buffy smiled.  
  
"Of course not and she's not so bad Spike. I think she may actually have a crush on you." Spike rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't they all." This time Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself." She told him.  
  
"Don't worry Buffy, I only have eyes for one girl." He said with a smirk.  
  
"How nice for you, anyway I happen to like Jenna. I just love it when you get annoyed." She told him with a smile.  
  
"I bet you do, but that girl is a little too much like you it's scary. One of you is enough, I actually fear for the world when she gets chosen." Spike said.  
  
"Come on Spike, she's harmless." Spike gave a short laugh.  
  
"Slayers are anything but harmless. I should know." Buffy looked down at his comment then back at him.  
  
"Time to train." She said as she left the kitchen, Spike behind her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Spike and Buffy were talking in the basement after they were done with the girls. "I'm telling you, that girl is too much. You tell them to go easy and she kicks me into the bloody wall. I think she might have broken something and I'm not talking about the wall. You sure she hasn't been chosen yet?" Buffy nodded.  
  
"I'm pretty sure. Jenna has had a lot of training before she came here. More than the rest of the girls. It's good that she fights well, we're gonna need all the help we can get." Buffy told him.  
  
"Yeah, but she better not get used to playing a game of kick the Spike." Buffy laughed.  
  
"I'll talk to her. It's getting kinda late, I should head to bed." She was about to get up when she saw Willow at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Hey Buffy!" Willow claimed.  
  
"Hey Will, it's about time you got back. Care to fill me in now about where you went?" Buffy asked. Willow walked down the stairs and closer to her friend.  
  
"Yeah, I just hope you won't be mad. I think that this could be a good thing and we could always use extra help." Buffy held up her hand.  
  
"Okay, just tell me what happened?" Willow took a deep breath.  
  
"Well, I kinda brought someone back with me from where I went." Willow walked to the foot of the stairs. "You can come down now." She called to someone upstairs. Buffy was in shock at the familiar dark haired woman descending the stairs until she was right in front of Buffy.  
  
"Hey B." Buffy shook her head and laughed.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me. This is why you left, to get her." Willow took another breath.  
  
"Not exactly, this just happened. It's a long story." Buffy crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"I've got time." She told her.  
  
"Let's go upstairs. I think we're gonna need coffee for this." Willow said as she headed up the stairs. Buffy following behind her when she turned back to Faith.  
  
"You stay here. I'll deal with you later." With that Buffy went upstairs. Faith looked around the basement and realized that she wasn't alone. She recognized the guy as Spike who she had an encounter with a few years ago while in Buffy's body. She didn't think it would be good to mention that. He spoke up first.  
  
"So, you must be Faith." Spike said.  
  
"Guilty." She replied back. She was tired of standing so she decided to sit down next to Spike. She figured he wouldn't mind. "So, how much does she still hate me?" She asked him.  
  
"I'm sure she doesn't hate you, pet. She's just surprised to see you all of a sudden. I'm sure you two birds will be playing nice in no time." He told her, trying to make her feel better.  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Spike looked at her.  
  
"Hey, if she can forgive me then she can forgive anyone." Faith smiled.  
  
"I hope so." There was an awkward silence after that until Spike spoke again.  
  
"So, what happened to you? You look like you were in one hell of a fight." Faith gave a faint smile.  
  
"You have no idea." She looked down then back at Spike. "So, how is she, with everything?" Faith asked.  
  
"She's been through a lot. More than one person should have to deal with, but she's a survivor and I actually fear for the First when it goes up against her." Faith nodded.  
  
"Yeah, Willow filled me in on a lot. I can't believe everything that has happened while I was gone." Spike nodded.  
  
"That's the Hellmouth for you, love. Never a dull moment." Faith couldn't agree more. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Upstairs Willow was done telling Buffy the whole situation in L.A. and Buffy was at a loss for words. "Buffy, say something. I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was going. You have a lot to deal with right now and I didn't want to upset you." Buffy looked up at her.  
  
"You still should have told me." Willow nodded.  
  
"I know and I'm really sorry." Buffy nodded also.  
  
"So, Angelus came back. Well, it's a good thing you went to help out because the last thing this world needs is that bastard in it." Willow agreed.  
  
"Yeah, Angel is back again and he also said that when things get better in L.A. he might come here to help us out." Buffy laughed.  
  
"Perfect, that's the last thing I need, but like you said, I guess we could always use extra help." Willow nodded.  
  
"Yeah, and you should probably go easy on Faith. She really helped out in L.A. with Angelus and she really wants to help us." Buffy sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe what she did to catch Angelus. I guess it wouldn't hurt to give her a chance, but that doesn't mean that we're gonna become best friends or anything." Buffy told her.  
  
"Well, that's good enough." They were quiet until Buffy spoke again.  
  
"So, what is this Connor like? You didn't say much about him. Just stuff that I find hard to believe." Willow took a breath.  
  
"Well, he's a lot like his dad. He's kinda cute, even I could notice that. He seems angry a lot and he doesn't really get along well with Angel from what I can tell." She told her.  
  
"Yeah, well who does." Willow sighed.  
  
"Come on Buffy, don't be mad at him." Buffy stood up.  
  
"Why not? I mean he sleeps with Darla who I thought was dead this whole time, he gets her pregnant which I didn't even think was possible, he now has an 18-year-old kid who I obviously knew nothing about, and he goes and loses his soul which he knew was a really stupid idea, but that of course didn't stop him from going along with it. We were supposed to be somewhat friends here even if we don't happen to live in the same town and he didn't even care to tell me about any of that." Buffy stated when Faith and Spike came out of the basement hearing the whole outburst. When Buffy saw them she didn't have anything else to say, she just ran out of the kitchen and went upstairs. Spike was about to go after her when Willow grabbed his arm.  
  
"Let her go, she needs to be alone right now." Spike nodded even though he really wanted to go after her. The next morning Buffy was in the kitchen with her head on the counter.  
  
"Didn't get much sleep last night?" Spike asked as he sat next to her.  
  
"Really didn't." She replied as she looked up at him. "Life is so unfair." She said as she banged her head back down on the counter. "Ow, that was smart." Spike laughed and rubbed her head.  
  
"Still upset about Angel I take it." She raised her head again.  
  
"Well, I actually wasn't even thinking about him until now, so thank you." She told him.  
  
"Sorry, but what is really bothering you about everything that Red said?" Buffy took a breath.  
  
"The fact that he somehow managed to have an offspring. I mean they're vampires and they were able to have a kid and it's not fair that they get that and I probably never will." Spike looked at her.  
  
"I didn't know you thought about that." She shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, I guess I do. I know my life is really hectic right now and having a kid would probably be too dangerous, but I kinda want that. I'm not talking about now, but maybe someday. You know, to have something normal in my life for a change." Spike realized that this was probably the most Buffy has ever opened up to him.  
  
"Well, how do you know that it won't happen?" He asked her.  
  
"Hello, do you see me with any human boyfriends, it's not happening." Spike sighed.  
  
"Not now, but it might in the future." He told her.  
  
"Somehow I doubt that." Spike looked at her and smiled.  
  
"I was thinking that maybe it worked for Angel because he has a soul so maybe if you slept with a vampire with a soul that doesn't have to worry about a pesky curse, it might work." Buffy looked at him and knew what he was getting at.  
  
"Oh no, so not gonna happen." Spike smiled.  
  
"I had to try anyway, but now with that in mind you really shouldn't be mad at the caped crusader for keeping stuff from you. I mean, there are things that you never told him either." Buffy nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but it doesn't even compare." She told him.  
  
"He might not agree with you. I mean, he left so you could have a somewhat normal life. I somehow don't think that he would be too happy to find out that you were sleeping with another vampire, especially me." Buffy got up and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Do you want him to kill you?" She asked.  
  
"Not really." He replied.  
  
"Then we probably shouldn't mention that, ever." She told him. "There are still a lot of junior Slayers in this house that don't exactly know all the details either and I would like to keep it that way." Spike nodded. Buffy started to walk out of the kitchen when she turned back to Spike. "By the way, Willow said that Angel might come here soon to help us out, see you later." She walked away leaving Spike to stare after her with a not so happy look on his face.  
  
"Bollocks!" 


	5. Chapter 5

I wasn't really gonna continue this, but I decided to add a little more to it. I thought about it and I decided to bring Angel into the picture as best I could. There is still a little more humor in it, mainly for my amusement and a little humor never hurt anyone. I also have a little seriousness and one of those damn cliffhanger endings that can really be annoying, but it was just an idea that I had, so I went with it. I really don't know what is going to happen. This is just my own version; feel free to tell me what ya'll think of my continuation. If anyone is even interested in looking at it, feel free=)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A few weeks went by and Buffy was in her room when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." She said. The door opened and standing there was Giles.  
  
"Buffy, I think we need to talk." Buffy stood up and glared at him.  
  
"We don't have anything to talk about. I actually never expected to see you again. I thought you took off for good this time." Giles shook his head.  
  
"I couldn't leave things like that, especially not with the upcoming apocalypse. I just left to retrieve a new Potential and to clear my head in the process. Buffy, I am sorry for what happened." Buffy gave a short laugh.  
  
"No, you're not. You're just sorry that you failed. I know you don't regret what you did and you would probably do it again if you could." She told him as she walked out of her room and went downstairs, Giles following behind her.  
  
"That is not true. I thought a lot about what happened and I do regret my actions." Buffy noticed everyone in the living room listening to them and she didn't care that she had an audience.  
  
"Save it, Giles. Right now I don't care what you say. You can't make this right. You were supposed to be my Watcher, my mentor and you went against me and that's not something I can just forgive, not right now. You've betrayed me before if you remember a certain 18th birthday of mine and I eventually forgave you for that, but I don't have that in me anymore. I'm not the same naive little girl I was then, incase you haven't noticed. Right now I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust you again. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going for a walk." With that she headed for the front door when Spike grabbed her arm.  
  
"You want me to go with you?" Buffy shook her head.  
  
"It's daylight, so unless you wanna become a nice pile of dust I suggest you stay here." She shook her arm free of his grasp and left the house.  
  
"Right then, I'll just stay here." He called after her even though she was long gone. Hours passed and Buffy was still out walking. She realized she was out for a long time when it became dark. She didn't feel like going back to the house so she decided to get some slaying in. She spent a few hours looking for something to beat up, but she wasn't having much luck when she heard someone behind her. She pulled out her stake and turned around and aimed it at the intruder when they grabbed her hand and took the stake from her.  
  
"This could put someone's eye out." Buffy just stared at the now familiar face.  
  
"Angel? What are you doing here?" She asked her ex lover.  
  
"It's good to see you too." He told her.  
  
"Sorry, it is good to see you. I just wasn't expecting you so soon." Angel nodded.  
  
"Well, things in L.A. were complicated for a while, but I destroyed the big evil and headed for here while things were finally quiet." Buffy nodded.  
  
"So, no one came with you?" Angel shook his head.  
  
"I decided to come solo, incase things in L.A. get bad again they should be there." He told her.  
  
"Oh well, I would have liked to meet that son of yours though." Angel nodded.  
  
"So, Willow told you about him I take it." Buffy nodded also.  
  
"Yeah, she filled me in on pretty much everything that I missed out on. Darla, Connor, Angelus, you know your average everyday stuff." She told him.  
  
"Buffy, I know it's a lot to take in and I'm sorry I never told you about any of it. I knew you had a lot to deal with here and I didn't think that telling you what I've been up to would have made things better for you." Buffy agreed.  
  
"It's okay, I'm not mad at you. I was mad when I first found out and was cursing your name, but I talked with Willow and Spike and surprisingly calmed down." Angel nodded.  
  
"Well, that's good to know." They were both walking toward the house in silence when Angel spoke up again. "So, how's Faith doing?" He asked her.  
  
"She's doing good, really helping out. I have to admit that it is good having her here right now and now with you it's even better, the more the merrier is all I have to say." Angel nodded and looked at her.  
  
"You really look good, Buffy." She smiled and looked at him.  
  
"Thanks, you look exactly the same." He returned her smile.  
  
"Well, that's what I was going for." After that they continued the walk in silence. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Back at the house Spike was getting frustrated. "Dawn!" He called. She walked into the living room after hearing Spike bellow her name.  
  
"What?" She asked, irritated. He looked at her.  
  
"Have you seen my cigarettes? I'm in desperate need of a smoke and I think I misplaced them somewhere." Dawn shook her head.  
  
"Haven't seen them." She told him as she headed back in the kitchen. Spike sighed and continued to look in the couch. After a few more minutes he gave up.  
  
"Looking for these." Spike looked up at the voice and saw Jenna holding his cigarettes with a smile on her face.  
  
"Hand them over." He told her.  
  
"Now, why would I do that? I'm doing you a favor here, smoking is really bad for you." Spike walked closer to her.  
  
"It won't hurt me, being that I'm already dead." Jenna rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, but it will hurt those around you and I'd rather not die from second hand smoke." Spike was getting irritated.  
  
"I don't even smoke in the house anymore since you birds came into the picture. Now, hand them over." Jenna smirked.  
  
"You really want these don't you? Guess you're just gonna have to come and get them." With that Jenna took off and ran out of the house. Spike growled and took off after her. She didn't get too far when he grabbed her and knocked her to the ground getting on top of her. "Hey! Get off of me, you freak." Jenna yelled. Spike didn't listen and took the pack of cigarettes from her.  
  
"Just taking what's mine." He then noticed that they weren't alone. He looked up and saw Buffy and Angel standing over them. "Oh, bloody great." Spike said as he got up.  
  
"What happened now?" Buffy asked as she helped Jenna up.  
  
"He tried to kill me." Jenna said.  
  
"I did not. She's always messing with me and taking things that don't belong to her. The girl is a menace that should be locked up somewhere, far away." Jenna glared at him.  
  
"I'm so gonna kick your ass." Spike smiled at her.  
  
"I'd like to see you try, little girl." Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's enough you two." She then looked at Angel. "Everyday is like this, you might want to stay at a hotel." Angel shook his head.  
  
"It's okay; I think I should stay close to you." Spike rolled his eyes and they all headed back to the house. When they got inside Spike and Jenna were at it again.  
  
"You are such a pain." She told him.  
  
"I'm a pain. You're the one that always starts everything." He stated.  
  
"I so do not." Jenna replied. Spike was about to say something else when Buffy held up her hand.  
  
"Don't say another word. God, you two are like children. We are all on the same side here, so you better start getting along or I'm the one that will be kicking ass." She told them.  
  
"But, he..." Jenna started, but Buffy didn't let her finish.  
  
"Not another word, now go upstairs." Buffy told her.  
  
"Great, am I being punished here?" Jenna asked.  
  
"Yes, and don't argue with me and if you make me call you young lady and make me sound even more like a mom than I already do I will hurt you, now go." Jenna just rolled her eyes and went upstairs. Spike smiled.  
  
"Guess you told her." Buffy glared at him.  
  
"You, go to the basement." Spike's smile faded.  
  
"I'm being punished too?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, if you continue to act like a child, then I'll treat you like one." Spike saw the look on her face and knew that she meant business, so without arguing he headed to the basement. Buffy sighed and sat down on the couch and Angel sat next to her. She almost forgot he was there. They were quiet until Angel started laughing. She looked at him, confused. "What is so funny?" He stopped laughing a little and looked at her.  
  
"The fact that you basically grounded Spike, that was priceless." He said as he kept laughing and after a second she joined in.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is. Maybe I took it a little too far, but there are enough kids in this house. I don't need him to be one too, but it was fun. Being in charge of all these girls has made me feel like a mother to them and sometimes I may act like one a little too much, like I just demonstrated." Angel looked at her.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with that, Buffy. You're good with kids and they should be lucky to have you around." Buffy smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks, but Jenna is a different story. I don't know what I'm gonna do with her. She fights really well, but she doesn't really have any friends here. Always keeping to herself, you know unless she's torturing Spike which she always manages to have time for, and I will admit, that can be fun, but I'm afraid if she doesn't lay off he might just snap one of these days." Angel nodded.  
  
"Maybe you should talk to her, tell her to back off a little." He told her.  
  
"Oh, well that might work. I've tried talking to her, didn't do much good. She claims that she gets bored and she likes messing with him since none of the other girls have the guts too. I doubt that she's gonna back off anytime soon." She told him.  
  
"So, are you worried that Spike might kill her if she doesn't leave him alone?" Buffy shook her head.  
  
"No, I don't think he will kill her. I know he won't." She replied.  
  
"What makes you so sure of that? He doesn't have that chip in his head anymore, which you were responsible for." Buffy glared at him.  
  
"He has a soul." Angel nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but I heard that he still killed even with the soul." Buffy shook her head.  
  
"It wasn't his fault. The First made him kill those people; he didn't even know he was doing it. He's better now; the First doesn't even have control over him anymore. You may not understand it, but I believe in him and I know that he can be a good man." She told him.  
  
"I hope you're right." Buffy looked at him.  
  
"I am right. God, you sound like Giles." She claimed as she stood up.  
  
"Buffy, I just want you to be safe. I know Spike and he's not exactly someone you should be trusting." Buffy shook her head.  
  
"No, you don't know him. Not anymore, he's changed Angel. He's not the same vampire we once knew. I know you caught him on a bad day, but he's not always like that. Sometimes he's really sweet and understanding and protective of me not to mention everyone else in this house, well mostly, but the point is that he's here right now and he's not going anywhere and I don't want him too. I really need him here right now, not just for the battle, but for me too. I just wish you and Giles would understand that because I'm sick of defending him to everyone." Angel looked at her and saw something in her eyes that he's never seen before. He got up and walked toward her.  
  
"Buffy, are you in love with him?" Buffy looked into his eyes and wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"I'm gonna go check on the girls." With that she went upstairs without even looking back. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Angel decided that he needed to talk to Spike so he headed down to the basement and found Faith sitting next to Spike and they were talking like friends. He cleared his throat and they both looked up and noticed that he was there. "Angel." Faith said as she stood up and went to him. "I'm glad you finally made it." She said as she hugged him and he hugged her back.  
  
"Yeah, well it's good to see that you're doing well." He said as they let go.  
  
"Yeah, well I try." Angel nodded and looked at Spike.  
  
"So, you two seem friendly." Faith nodded.  
  
"We're just hanging out. B. said I could stay down here since it's crazy upstairs and it's not right that he should get the whole basement to himself." She said as she smiled at Spike and he smiled back.  
  
"Faith, do you think I can talk to Spike alone for a second?" Faith nodded.  
  
"Sure, I'll just go see if Buffy needs help with anything. See you guys later and play nice." She told them as she went upstairs. When she was gone Angel sat down next to Spike and was quiet until Spike spoke.  
  
"So, what do you wanna talk about, mate?" Angel looked at him.  
  
"Buffy." Spike nodded.  
  
"What about her?" Spike asked him.  
  
"Look, I don't exactly know all the details about what happened between you two and I don't care to know. What I do know is that you care about her and you have a soul now which makes me feel a little better. I just want you to know that if you hurt her, I will kill you." Spike smiled.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." Spike told him.  
  
"I haven't been here for Buffy like I should have been, but I still care for her and I want to make sure that she'll be okay. No matter what happens." Spike nodded.  
  
"That's all I want too. I cared about her before the soul and I always will. Did you ever think we would have this much in common?" Angel smiled.  
  
"Not in a million years." Spike smiled also.  
  
"Likewise, so, is that all?" Angel shook his head.  
  
"What's with you and that girl, Jenna? Do you like her or something?" Spike laughed.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me. That girl is a bloody thorn in my side. She does nothing but torture me." Angel smiled.  
  
"So I saw, but I thought you liked that in a girl, and incase you haven't noticed, Jenna is a lot like Buffy. Same look, same attitude when she was younger, and loves to torture vampires." Spike agreed.  
  
"Yeah, there is that. I always thought that they were similar in a way, but there is only one Buffy and no one compares to my Slayer." Angel nodded.  
  
"So, what do you think of Faith? You seemed to be getting along well with her." Spike smiled.  
  
"Now her, I like. Here is someone that has also seen the dark side and decided to change for the better. I can relate to her, and she is a looker." Angel smiled.  
  
"Yeah, she is, but..." Angel started.  
  
"She's not Buffy." Spike finished for him. "Like I said before, no one else compares." Angel looked at him.  
  
"You really love her, don't you?" Spike nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I really do." Angel nodded also.  
  
"I have to admit, not something I would have seen coming." Spike agreed.  
  
"Yeah, same here, but I don't regret it." He told him.  
  
"So, do you think that Buffy loves you?" Spike sighed.  
  
"I know she doesn't. She's just gotten used to having me around and needs me for the big battle, that's all." Spike told him.  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Spike looked at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" This time Angel sighed.  
  
"I was just talking to Buffy and she had a lot of good things to say about you, which I couldn't understand. She'll probably kill me for talking to you about this, but I have a feeling that she wants you here for more than just the battle. She cares about you more than you think." Spike didn't know what to say at that, so Angel continued. "I know I shouldn't have, but I asked her if she was in love with you and she didn't really give me an answer, she didn't say no or yes, just changed the subject and walked off, left me a little confused about how she feels. Anyway, I just thought you should know and if you tell her that I told you anything, I will deny it, and then kill you." Spike smiled.  
  
"Your secret dies with me. I'm sure it's nothing anyway, she's probably just confused." Angel nodded.  
  
"Well, we may never know. She makes a habit of keeping things to herself." Spike agreed.  
  
"That she does." After that they didn't have anything else to say. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Buffy went down to the basement and stared at the two vampires sitting together on the cot with a confused expression on her face. "Okay, what's wrong with this picture?" Angel stood up.  
  
"I was just talking to Spike about how we should call it truce; you know put the past behind us. That we should just focus on the upcoming battle and work together and he agreed." Buffy looked at Spike and he nodded.  
  
"Well, I'm glad to hear that and see that no blood has been spilled. I'm impressed." She walked over to Spike. "I came to tell you that you could go upstairs now if you want, but you better behave yourself mister." Spike smiled and stood up.  
  
"Sure thing, mum." He said as he headed to the stairs.  
  
"Okay, out of everything that you have ever called me, that one is just disturbing." Spike walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"I'll work on it." He said as he went upstairs. Buffy then turned to Angel.  
  
"Okay, that was weird. Did he seem different to you?" Angel shook his head.  
  
"Nope, seems like the same annoying vampire to me." Buffy wasn't sure.  
  
"Well, what was with that mom crack, I'm not that bad am I?" Angel shook his head.  
  
"No, it's good that you care about all those kids enough to want to protect them and sometimes you may act like a mother in the process, but nothing is wrong with that. I think you would be a good mom, you know when that time comes." She looked down then back at him.  
  
"Do you have any advice?" Angel laughed.  
  
"Not really, I'm not great when it comes to parenting. I barely made things right with my son, but we're taking it one day at a time. He just grew up too fast." Buffy nodded.  
  
"So I hear, one minute he's a baby and the next a teenager, sucks how that happens." Angel agreed. Upstairs Spike and Dawn were in the kitchen. He was drinking blood while she was making a burger, the hard way. She picked it up and flipped it over.  
  
"Ow, that's gonna leave a mark." She said as she put her finger in her mouth.  
  
"You know, there is this thing called a spatula." Spike told her.  
  
"Please, those are for wimps." Spike smiled.  
  
"What was I thinking." Dawn went back to the burger.  
  
"You sure you don't want one?" Spike shook his head and raised his cup of blood.  
  
"No thanks, I'm good." Dawn rolled her eyes.  
  
"Suit yourself." After she ate the burger she went into the living room leaving Spike by himself until Jenna walked in.  
  
"Great, what do you want now?" Jenna raised her hands.  
  
"I came to make amends." She said as she lowered her hands. Spike didn't look convinced.  
  
"Am I supposed to believe that?" He asked her.  
  
"Well, yeah. I know I've been a total jerk to you pretty much since I got here and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for messing with you like I have." Spike raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Is this a trap?" Jenna shook her head.  
  
"No, I'm being sincere here. I mean, none of the other girls have a problem with you and I know I've been difficult. I guess I just wanted something to do to kill the time, but it's not right and I apologize." Spike looked at her.  
  
"Buffy talked to you, didn't she?" He asked.  
  
"Maybe a little, but this was entirely my decision." Spike nodded.  
  
"Okay, let's just say that I'm gonna believe you and I'll accept your apology. So, you give me a break and stop stealing my stuff and we have nothing to worry about." Jenna nodded.  
  
"I will do just that, thanks Spike." She said.  
  
"Wow, you actually used my name for once." Jenna smiled.  
  
"Yeah, it feels kinda weird though." Spike nodded.  
  
"Takes some getting used to, the whelp finally started using my name too and I'm sure it's weird for him." He told her.  
  
"Yet, you never seem to use his." Spike nodded.  
  
"Don't think I can, he'll always be the whelp to me. I pretty much have names for everyone." Jenna agreed.  
  
"So I've noticed, ever come up with any names for me?" Spike smiled.  
  
"Yeah, quite a few, but you don't wanna know what they are." He told her.  
  
"Yeah, I probably don't, so forget I asked." Spike nodded.  
  
"I can do that, so, why the sudden change of heart about me?" Jenna shrugged.  
  
"Don't know, I think I'm going soft or something, no that can't be it. Maybe it's the fact that you're really hot." With that she left the kitchen. Spike just smiled and shook his head. That night Buffy was tossing and turning in her sleep. She was in the cemetery and she kept hearing voices that didn't seem familiar and she didn't know where they were coming from.  
  
"Hello, is anyone here?" She yelled to anyone that would hear her.  
  
"The First is getting stronger, you must destroy it." One of the voices said.  
  
"I would like to, but I don't know how." Buffy replied.  
  
"The answer is right in front of you. You have to see to believe." Buffy didn't know what the voice meant until she saw something in front of her that looked like a portal. She went towards it and looked into it and what she saw was her and Spike fighting the Bringers. When they were all dead she saw Spike get staked, but she wasn't sure how it happened. He tried to reach for her as he turned into dust. Buffy turned away.  
  
"No, I don't wanna see anymore." She said through tears.  
  
"You must see to believe." The voice said again.  
  
"I don't know what you mean." Buffy yelled.  
  
"You know, deep down you know what has to be done." Then Spike appeared in front of her.  
  
"It has to be this way. Just know that I will always love you." With that Spike staked himself.  
  
"No!" She yelled as she saw him turn to dust, again. Buffy woke up screaming and she was all sweaty. The girls that were asleep in her room were woken up also. Jenna saw that Buffy was scared and went to her side when Dawn, Willow, and Kennedy came running in after hearing her scream.  
  
"Buffy, what's wrong?" Dawn asked going to her sister's side. She brushed some sweaty hair out of her face and noticed that Buffy was shaking.  
  
"I think she had a bad dream." Willow said. Then Faith who was in the bathroom when Buffy screamed came into the room with some of the other girls who were wondering what happened. Buffy was breathing hard and didn't seem to notice that anyone else was in the room. "Buffy, what did you see?" Willow asked her. Buffy then looked at her and everyone else like she was seeing them for the first time.  
  
"I...I know how to defeat the First." Buffy said in a near whisper. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"That's great, how do we do it?" Kennedy asked. Buffy then looked down like she was about to cry. When she looked back up she looked like the next thing she was about to say would be the hardest thing that she has ever had to say. She took a deep breath and when she spoke her voice came out hoarse.  
  
"Spike has to die." Everyone looked at her and no one knew what to say after that.  
  
The End  
  
Well, that is where I am officially ending it. I'm not gonna go all the way to the end because I don't really know how to continue it after this and I'm not sure how the show will end, again I will just leave it to the master that is Joss Whedon. I also wrote it as if nothing from "Dirty Girls" happened. I didn't really agree with that episode, especially the end. Anyway, this was just an idea that I had; I really don't know what is gonna happen. So, let me know what ya'll think, I do try=) 


End file.
